russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012
December 4, 2012 AnakTV has announced tha annual awardee and winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards. The list is based on the results conducted by them as to who are the Most Admired, Most Child-Friendly TV Personalities for 2012. Coco Martin and Jessica Soho top the male and female list category respectively. 'Here’s the list of winners of this year’s Anak TV Awards 2012:' Male TV Personalities *Anthony Taberna (ABS-CBN) *Arnold Clavio (GMA-7) *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ (IBC) *Boy Abunda (ABS-CBN) *Christopher de Leon (IBC) *Coco Martin (ABS-CBN/IBC) *Gerald Anderson (ABS-CBN) *Jarius Bondoc (IBC) *Jay Sonza (IBC) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (IBC) *Kim Atienza (ABS-CBN) *Mr. Kapinoy (IBC) *Noli de Castro (ABS-CBN) *Richard Yap (ABS-CBN/IBC) *RJ Valentin (IBC) *Ryan Agoncillo (GMA-7/TV5/IBC) *Ted Failon (ABS-CBN) *Vic Sotto (GMA-7/TV5) *Vhong Navarro (ABS-CBN) *Wendelyn Ty (IBC) *Wesley Chua (IBC) *Zaijian Jaranilla (ABS-CBN) Female TV Personalities *Angel Locsin (ABS-CBN) *Anja Aguilar (IBC) *Anne Curtis (ABS-CBN) *Bernadette Sembrano (ABS-CBN) *Cathy Eigenmann (IBC) *Cristine Reyes (IBC/ABS-CBN) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (IBC) *Jessica Soho (GMA-7) *Jodi Sta. Maria (ABS-CBN) *Joy Viado (IBC) *Judy Ann Santos (ABS-CBN) *Kara David (GMA-7) *Karen Davila (ABS-CBN) *Kim Chiu (ABS-CBN) *Lizbeth Yap (IBC) *Louella Ching (IBC) *Morgan Say (IBC) *Nicole Andersson (IBC) *Pat Natividad (IBC) *Sarah Geronimo (ABS-CBN/TV5) *Snooky Serna-Go (IBC) *Toni Gonzaga (ABS-CBN) *Vicky Morales (GMA-7) *Xyriel Manabat (IBC) Top 25 Favorite Programs #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) #''Walang Hanggan'' (ABS-CBN) #''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA) #''Matanglawin'' (ABS-CBN) #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) #''Barney and Friends'' (IBC) #''24 Oras'' (GMA) #''Dear Heart'' (IBC) #''Winx Club'' (IBC) #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) #''Cooltura'' (IBC) #''PBA'' (IBC) #''Princess and I'' (ABS-CBN) – tie #''5 Girls and Daddy'' (IBC) #''Esperanza'' (IBC) #''Lunch Break'' (IBC) #''Showbiz Star'' (IBC) #''Wish Ko Lang'' (GMA) – tie #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) #''Chinatown TV'' (IBC) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) #''The Weakest Link'' (IBC) #''Born to be a Star'' (IBC) 'Other programs which received Anak TV Seals for 2012 are the following:' ABS-CBN: *''Ako ang Simula'' *''Go Diego Go'' *''I Got It'' *''Junior Masterchef'' *''Matanglawin'' *''Rated K'' *''Salamat Dok'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Why Not?'' ABS-CBN (Regional) *''Arangkada'' *''Bida Kapampangan Derecho'' *''Gandang Umaga Kapamilya'' *''Halad sa Kapamilya Cebu'' *''Maayong Buntag Mindanao'' *''Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao'' *''Mag TV na Amiga – Bacolod'' *''Mag TV na Atin ’To – Baguio'' *''Mag TV na Ato Ni – CDO'' *''Mag TV na Oragon – Bicol'' *''Mag TV na Sadya Ta – Davao'' *''Marhay na Aga Kapamilya'' *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapamilya'' *''Sikat Ka Iloilo'' *''The Morning Show – Bacolod'' STUDIO 23: *''Biyaheng Bulilit'' GMA Network: *''Aha!'' *''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' *''Pinoy MD'' *''Wish Ko Lang'' GMA News TV: *''Adyenda'' *''Ang Pinaka'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Brigada'' *''Day Off'' *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''Good News'' *''I Juander'' *''Jesus the Healer PopTalk'' *''Sarap Pinoy'' TV5: *''Alagang Kapatid'' *''Batibot'' *''Bilang Tao'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Mickey Mouse Club House'' *''Mondo Manu'' *''Pidol’s Wonderland'' *''Pinoy Explorer'' *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire'' PTV: *''Biz News'' *''Concert at the Park'' *''Damayan'' *''English CONSTEL'' *''Fun with Math'' *''Galing Bulacan'' *''GSIS Memebrs Hour'' *''I-Connect'' *''Mag-Agri Tayo'' *''Metro One'' *''News@1'' *''News@6'' *''NewsLife'' *''Panahon TV'' *''Power To Unite'' *''PTV Special Forum'' *''PTV Sports'' *''Pulsong Pinoy'' *''Sa Likod ng Istorya'' *''Show Up'' *''Signs and Wonders'' *''The Doctor is In'' *''The Weekend News'' IBC: *''Biyaheng Langit'' NET 25: *''5 Girls and a Dad'' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''Ang Pagbubunyag'' *''Ang Tamang Daan'' *''Aprub'' *''Convergence'' *''Global 3000'' *''Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible'' *''In Focus'' *''In Good Shape'' *''Journal News'' *''Landmarks'' *''Landmarks Revisited'' *''Mata ng Agila'' *''Moments'' *''Pambansang Almusal'' *''Pananampalataya'' *''Pag-asa at Pag-ibig'' *''Pasugo'' *''Red Carpet'' *''Sessions on 25th Street'' *''Stories of Faith'' *''The Message'' *''Tomorrow Today'' *''Tribe'' UNTV: *''A Song of Praise'' *''Ating Alamin'' *''Bidang Pinoy'' *''Bread ‘n Butter'' *''Campus Challenge'' *''Cook Eat Right'' *''Doc on TV'' *''Easy Lang Yan'' *''Estranghero'' *''Ito ang Balita'' *''Kaagapay'' *''KNC Show'' *''Law Profile'' *''Mapalad ang Bumabasa'' *''Munting Pangarap'' *''Serbisyo Publiko'' *''Sports 37'' *''Spotlight'' *''Truth in Focus'' Zoe TV: *''Gabay at Aksyon'' *''Light Up'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' *''Pisobilities'' *''PJM Forum'' *''Road to Emmaus Village'' *''Solemn Sessions''